


KINKTOBER 17 | Shower Sex | Koutarou Bokuto x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 17: Shower Sex. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Koutarou Bokuto. I DO NOT OWN KOUTAROU BOKUTO OR HAIKYUU. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	KINKTOBER 17 | Shower Sex | Koutarou Bokuto x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 17: Shower Sex. I gotta be honest, I’m kind of sick of the usual Bokuto FF which have him as PAINFULLY unexperienced.. sure, he’s likely not a sex god, but the level of cluelessness I most see is… well, anyway. Let’s go a more normal route with the both of you in a relaxed, equal sort of vibe, fumbling in the shower. Anyway, just a reminder that he’s introduced as 18 and gets older, and regardless this is a very flexible piece that doesn't need to fit into any canonical timeline so, it should match everyone's comfort levels :) Also, no condoms, it’s a shower.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

Koutarou Bokuto surprises you when he knocks on the bathroom door, enough that if you had stepped into the shower already you might have fallen onto the tiles. 

“Sorry, I knocked,” he says, wincing slightly in apology when you automatically yelp.

“Ahh.. You just surprised me,” you say, instinctively turning away and covering your chest with your hands, even though he’s seen you naked more times than you can count.

“Well, turns out I gotta get to practice a little earlier this morning. Do you mind if I shower first?”

You’re about to wrap yourself up in a towel and acquiesce when Koutarou begins to speak again. He interrupts himself and barrels fully into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off as he does.

“Actually,” he says, voice briefly muffled by the fabric, “it might be easier to just… shower together.”

He catches your lips in a soft kiss and you tilt your neck back, letting your frame be swallowed by Koutarou’s broad body. His kisses are persistent, driven, and he often won’t let up on his own. His tongue slips between your lips, coaxing your mouth open further and kissing him harder. A shiver goes down your spine that has nothing to do with the contrast of your naked body against the cool air and rising shower steam.

“Get in, then,” you say when the kiss finally breaks. Your hair already prickles against your skin from the bathroom humidity, and you push the glass door to the side as Koutarou wrestles with his shorts, joining the pile of your own clothes. 

The transition isn’t effortlessly smooth and sexy, the spray instantly hitting the back of your head and matting your hair. Koutarou lets a few curses slip as he slides the glass door back closed and bangs his elbow in the process. The water is a little too hot, but in a pleasant, almost cold way. Koutarou doesn’t agree, reaching behind you with a grumble murmured to himself as he turns the tap down a little, and you turn to face him.

But this position, even with water running into your eyes, is good. Koutarou fills your vision, ducking down to catch most of the spray and leaving you a little cold without it. He catches your hands in his, palms rough and calloused and dry even under the water, and kisses you again. Your feet almost slide against the tile as he pulls you closer to him, and you smile against his lips, the dripping water falling into your mouths and forcing your eyes closed as the kisses grow sloppier. 

You reach up and feel gently for his face, pushing his spiked hair out of his face, slicking it back with your hands. His hips tilt down to yours, his cock already half-hard and pushing against you as he wraps his strong arms around your waist to the small of your back. The embrace is literally heated by the shower, the steam gluing your bodies together.

“You should actually get clean,” you finally force yourself to say, raising your voice over the echo of cascading water.

“Mmm,” Koutarou says. You force your eyes open in the dull sting of the water. Koutarou’s are still closed, and you fumble behind him for soap. You squeeze the gel, brightly orange-scented, into your palms.

“Be my washcloth,” he says in a half-joking voice, reading your mind as you rub your hands together, the suds rising and citrus aroma filling the shower. You breathe through the scent, finding Koutarou’s natural musk deliciously underneath it as your hands explore his body. Your fingers slide over his nipples and he jolts a little as they pucker smoothly under your soapy touch. 

His hands slide down your back, rubbing light circles, strong without meaning to be, and you arch happily into his touch. His cock slides against your thigh again and you move your hands downward, a soapy trail down his stomach. 

“ _Ohhh,_ ” is all he can say, a delightful shiver, as you slowly stroke your hand up and down his cock, wrapping around it and letting the bodywash lubricate your movements. He grows quickly, firm and hot under your touch. You look up at him, and his eyes are fluttered closed, mouth rounded in a blissful “o.” As you continue, he opens them, blinking against the spray of the water to lock a hazy stare onto you.

He seems to take inspiration from your motions, reaching his elbow around to grab the soap and rub it across your body as well, restless even as you start pumping your hand against his cock faster and faster. He reaches up around your chest to cup you and roll his thumbs over your nipples, and your sigh becomes a moan as you feel your own body become silk below his hands, understanding his response now. He moves down when your nipples are tight and shining beneath the soap and your moaning stays a consistent song. You realize your hand has stilled on his cock when he takes the opportunity to swirl a soapy hand down to your clit, gently nudging you out of the way as you drop your hand from his cock..

“Koutarou – ”

“Feels good, baby?” he asks, knowing the answer. The soap stings slightly, and you squirm against his rough, calloused finger, not hating the sensation. In fact, you want more.

“Yes, yes,” you say as the fluttering feeling floods through your pussy through the rest of your body. 

His thick fingers circle slowly, and you bury your face into his shoulder, breathing his clean scent in and gasping when he moves down and curls two fingers right into you. Your hands come up to his shoulders and cling against the battering of the water, feeling a warm wetness coming between your thighs that isn’t the shower. He leans his head back to meet your eyes, hair stubbornly spiking in the back and kisses you again.

“You’re wet,” he says, pulling gently out of you when you gasp for breath.

“It happens under water,” you shoot back, the last of the joking somehow flashing now at the front of your mind, and his brow furrows. He might be trying to hide a laugh.

“I’m trying to – fuck, never mind,” Koutarou says, and he does laugh as he kisses you again. His fingers dive back and you gasp into the kiss, all further sass flying from your mind as that warmth spreads through your body and clouds any other thoughts. You just want Koutarou, his fingers, his cock, driving into you and fucking you senseless against these walls.

“You’re getting wetter,” Koutarou says again, and your feel your pussy beat hotly against him as he withdraws his fingers again. The pulsing comes faster and faster as he guides you by your hips back into the corner between the wall with the showerhead and the window, out of the main blast of the water. 

“Ah,” you let out a slight moan, feeling the tingles shoot through your body as he reaches down, letting his hand follow the curves of your body down to your pussy again. You reach up, right arm resting against his to hold on to his shoulder. The tension, the anticipation, is all coming to a head now, and you’re ready. “Baby, baby, fuck me,” you say breathlessly, the steam rising not only from the shower now.

“Mmm, I need your help,” Koutarou muses, and you hook your free hand up against the windowsill, resting your elbow in the corner. His brow is furrowed, concentrating as he hikes your right leg over his hip. His amber eyes dart to you and they suddenly relax, sparkling with that devious delight that sends pulses through you. His hand comes to his cock, guiding it to your wet entrance before moving his hand up to the small of your back, holding onto you for a mutual support.

“Don’t fall down, baby,” Koutarou says, his voice rising over the splashing water, and you let out a squealing cry, digging your right hand into his shoulder as his cock slides to your entrance. You move forward and sink onto him, suddenly so full you almost forget to breathe, gasping and coughing as water slides down your throat.

The slick of the water is somehow simultaneously both easier and harder to handle than you’d have imagined. He grunts as he rocks his hip into you, your hand slipping in the windowsill, and letting out moans of delight as he hits into you. You strain to keep your leg hooked around him and try to ignore the aching shake of your muscles working to keep you upright, even with your fingers clawing into his upper arm. A few more thrusts, deep and pleasurable in your core as they are, make clear that the inconveniences cannot be avoided. 

“Baby I -”

“Try again?” Koutarou asks, reading your mind once more. He lets your leg fall and you gingerly pull your body up, wincing as he pulls out of you. Your pussy feels suddenly sore and empty, something hotter than the water rising under your skin. You nod fervently, almost clawing his arm as you come down. 

Koutarou must be as eager, because his ochre eyes are narrowed in concentration. He tilts his face close to yours, kissing you under the blinding water, one hand coming down to trace lightly against your pussy. The teasing warmth makes you shudder, and you reach forward to find his cock, gently stroking him again, even if the motion feels less smooth without the lubrication of soap, your own slick arousal quickly washed away by the water. He growls into your mouth. It must not feel unpleasant. 

“Turn me around,” you say, mumbling and trying not to bite. He breaks the kiss and guides you to face the tap without slipping. You lean over, fitting your fingers into the grooves of the soap-dish hollowed into the wall. The little bar of soap flies to the floor, lost somewhere in the suds.

“Oh baby, _yes_ …”

Koutarou sinks quickly into you again, pressing himself immediately into your body and grabbing onto your waist tightly, and you cry out again. The water feels like fire, peppering your body like a thousand incessant kisses. Koutarou leans forward, slightly resting his head against your back, sucking a quiet bruise into your shoulder that makes you moan again with the overstimulation of touch. 

Any joking words are fully gone from both of you now, bodies tense and straining against each other, your feet almost turning inward into the shower floor as his cock drives into you again and again. His fingers push into your skin, holding you close and tight. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, you’re so pretty,” Koutarou says, his voice half-lost in the drum of the shower, but spurring you forward as you roll your hips back to buck against him. His hands travel down to your ass, clenching so hard you find your body dropping even lower, holding on desperately as you feel your pussy tighten against his touch. He holds tight and pounds hard, fucking you at a fast, smooth rhythm that seems to ripple through your entire body. Your thighs are wet, with the water and with you, as the arousal pours from you, begging Koutarou for more, not to stop, to please, please keep fucking you.

“Yes, Koutarou, baby, please – more,” you say aloud. His hands slowly travel up, hips jerking harder and faster and losing any rhythm he had made before. You roll your head back, almost knocking against his, as the hot fire roars through you. 

“More, more, you want more?” he asks as he leans back again, an echo, a reassurance that his cock driving so deep into you is a mutual pleasure, and you give a whine in response. His hips roll into yours, skin slapping against skin, liquids running down your legs with every thrust and washed away by the shower with every roaring gush of water. The pulsing in your pussy builds and builds as he fucks you, your legs wet and trembling, eyes squeezing water away and almost rolling back in pleasure.

The tightness in your base of your stomach suddenly roars, without warning, and you cry his name when you come. He stumbles a little as your body flexes over his, feeling your pussy pulse and clench as the orgasm wave rides, and leans forward over you again, pulling you into him. 

Koutarou growls as a response to your body’s clenching release, pressing his lips to your skin and mumbling. You hear your name mixed into his grunts over the roar of the water, and he says, “baby, _oh baby, fuck_ I’m so close I’m – ”

You moan as he comes with a grunt that turns into a raspy cry, and you feel his teeth against your skin as he open his mouth and smiles. His hands curve, making his own handhold and holding you so close to him it feels like he wants to press your body fully into his. His thrusts stop, his throbbing cock pushed so far into you it’s impaling you; it’s agonizing. It’s agonizing and delightful and you never want him out of you.

But Koutarou does pull out, still holding you tenderly by the waist as your knees shake, feet close to sliding against the floor, murmuring a mix of your name and reassuring praise. When he leans back, you give in to your tired muscles, sliding fully down to the tiles, almost giggling. 

“Oh – hey- are you okay?” Koutarou asks, sudden alarm in his voice. “Is it – is it too hot? Are you gonna pass out?”

Flushed heat rises to your cheeks indeed, but you just grin back up at his bemused face and lean back, letting the water run through your hair and over your body. “No, no,” you say. “I’m not the athlete here. And you.. baby, you. gotta clean up again.”

Koutarou closes his eyes as he leans down, crouching as the water spills over both of you. You kneel forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips, letting your mouth open and your tongues play together, tasting sweat and water and a hint of soap. Everything is clean, and citrus, and dirty, and Koutarou. 

“Well, baby… wanna help me again?” he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Based off of.. my own experiences (lol) I’m pretty aware that shower sex is rarely as glamorous or successful as fiction shows.. but I want a fun time with Bokuto so I tried to mix some fantasy and reality into this situation. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
